Tobias and Tris Trade Places
by Princ3sskayla
Summary: Tobias and Tris trade places. Trisi is the trainer and Four is the initiate. Will include FourTris along the way and your favorite Divergent characters like Zeke, Chris, and Uriah.
1. Choosing Ceremony

_AN: Hi guys! So recently I've really missed working on a fanfic and realized I just needed a brand new story. This one will be Divergent except Tobias is the initiate and Tris is the trainer. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review for more! _

I walk into the choosing ceremony with the rest of the abnegation careful not to have eye contact with anyone. I know what I'm about to do and, I feel as though it it plastered on my forehead. The more I think about this the more I feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I quickly try to forget about it and find myself sitting with the abnegation.

Marcus is standing with the rest of the faction leaders waiting for everyone to quiet down. I know when it is my turn to choose I will have to face him right there on stage.

As the ceremony begins all I see in the crowd are disappointed parents crying about there children's transfer to another faction. I know what I am going to choose but, I am not so sure I am ready to face all of Abnegation trying to hide this disappointment with kindness.

My mind stops racing when I hear _him_ call my name and I know it's time. I walk up to the stage, grab the knife, and watch as my blood drops onto the lit coals. I feel as if everything is happening in slow motion because as soon as I look up all I see are shocked faces. I walk over to the Dauntless as I feel slaps on the back and cheers from all of them. Who knew they could be so happy about a stiff joining them.

The rest of the ceremony goes as expected and most of the dauntless born stay in there faction. That doesn't surprise me.

The next thing I know every Dauntless is running out side and I find myself amongst the pack. I see stares from all other factions and remember that used to be me on a short few days ago. I zone out only to be awoken by the gust of wind that passes before my body. I realize that it is one of the infamous dauntless trains. I see all the dauntless born hopping in like they've done this a million times. Which I have no doubt they have.

I run as fast as them and find it easier than expected when I toss myself into the same car as a few members. _Oops_. When I pull myself in I accidentally bump into a short blonde girl from the back. _How did she make it?_

She turns around probably ready to reprimand me for even getting into this car with members but, instead observes my entire body. She looks more intimidating now that I actually get to see her face. She's something I've never allowed myself to think about girls since I've never actually been interested in anybody from my faction. My old faction anyways. She's _beautiful_ and her eyes seem to tell a story that I can't quite figure out. Her eyes wandering up and down my body making it feel like she can see all my scars._ I feel exposed_.

I say "sorry" almost in a whisper and she says nothing. Instead giving me a cold stare that speaks with it. She's been giving me this stare for so long I'm actually afraid she's either going to beat me up or kick me out of the train. Instead one of the members behind her says "don't scare the poor kid" she seems to be her friend by the way she's joking with her. "Aye don't get on her bad side while she's in Six mode" another male behind her says while making a scrunched face. Almost as if he's mocking her. All she does is turn around and punches him in the arm "shut up Uri" is all I hear before I see a bunch of dauntless filing out of the train onto a building.

I didn't realize how high up we were until now. I suddenly feel my heart start to race and my hands are getting sweaty. "It's easier than it looks" Six? Says as she jumps out and gives me a faint smile. I'm the only one left in my car and if I don't jump now then I never will. I back up further into the car to assure myself that the momentum of my running will allow myself to at least make it over the ledge. I close my eyes breathe and in and out. I feel a sharp pain on my right side as I open my eyes and find myself on the ground surrounded by a bunch of others.

_I made it._

_AN: Leave a review if you enjoyed it! If you guys like it don't be shy! Tell me and in ill write more :)_


	2. Six and Uriah

**_AN:Thanks for the reviews guys but, if you want more chapters I'm going to need more reviews. It's just so that I no I'm not reading for 0 people. _**

As soon as everybody jumps we all gather around who I presume to be the leaders. I know Max is one of them because I've seen Marcus talk to him before. I also see Six? _I think that was her name_. I should be listening although all I find myself doing is looking at is Six. Soon enough people start jumping off the building and I have no clue what is going on.

I quickly start listening again and it appears that we have to jump off the building to make it into dauntless. _We're these tasks made to torture me?_ Soon it's only me and this dark haired erudite. I'm about to volunteer when he gets up and jumps. _Great now it my turn _

I don't think about anything and try to focus on the freedom that I can taste in my mouth. More freedom than I've ever had before. Soon I find myself bouncing off of something and a hand reached out to help me. I take it and soon realize who the hand belongs to. _Six_.

She looks at me and say "name" I think about this for a second and don't know what to say. Tobias is the boy who is afraid of his father, who everyone knows as the poor child from abnegation. "So" she says visibly annoyed that I haven't answered her yet. I'm about to blurt out a random name when she say "alright stiff it is" great. "I hear her say under her breathe "that's what everyone would've called you anyways". Then she points me to the side with the rest of the transfers.

"If you've made it this far it at least means that you don't suck" wow isn't she nice "yet" she continues. "My name is Six and I will be your trainer. You better make it count because I have a lot of better things to do seeing as I am a leader". I hear someone clear his throat. The same person who was talking to Six on the train. Six rolls her eyes and says "and this" she says as she places a hand on his shoulder "is Uriah he will be training you alongside myself. Over there are Lynn and Christina they will be training the Dauntless born."

"Come with us" Lynn says and the dauntless born start filing out. "Follow me and I'll show you to the pit" "wow clever name" some Candor says. I see the aggravated look become visible on Six and I know she's already had enough. She walks over to the candor girl who is probably a good 3 inches taller than her and says "if I wanted to deal with candor smart mouths a would've joined there faction" she moves closer to the girls face and says "the first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. You got that candor" with venom in her words.

She stares at her with the same cold stare she gave me on the train but, somehow worse. She turns around and Uriah is trying to contain his laughter as the candor girl looks like she is about to cry. Six leads the way and Uriah follows us close behind. We make it to the pit and I suddenly see why it's called that. There's no other way to explain it. _It's a pit full of energy and life._ I see Six watching our faces glow and a faint smile appears on her face.

She continues to show us around and the tour concludes with a place called the chasm. "Don't be stupid enough to try to jump and live" she say "an initiate every year jumps and I don't see any exception to you all." She looks down the chasm and almost looks sad. Uriah comes behind her and places a hand on her back. He smiles at her and brings her to the caf along with the rest of us. _Are they together?_

**_AN: Dont forget to leave a review for more and thanks for reading._**


	3. Curious Stiff

**_AN: Do you guys like the story? Leave a review and anything you want to see the characters do...Also, what do you guys think about Ruth Kearney and Theo James getting engaged ;(_**

We walk into the caf and as soon as we are spotted, dauntless from all around us start clapping. I guess I made the right decision.

The only available seats are the ones next to Six and her friends so I sit down with some of the other initiates. "Hey stiff you got a name" someone says from across the table "not right now I don't" I say in response. I don't know why I snapped at him but, it seems like first instinct. "Alright alright...well my names Zeke. So...what are you thinking of Dauntless so far" he asks me and instead of deflecting the conversation I find myself giving him a response. "Haven't seen much of it but, it seems cool" I say picking up one of the brown pieces of food from the center of the table and trying to figure out what it is exactly.

I feel a small nudge at my side and soon realize it's Six. "It's beef put this on it." She says handing me a bowl with red sauce in it. _Does she think I'm stupid?_ I know it's meat. "Wow stiffs really are plain" I hear a girl say next to me. She's a transfer too but, I have no clue what her name is. She realizes this and soon offers her name "Shauna, sorry I'm not usually talkative like that" she says and I don't think shes talkative that comment was just rude.

"So how is abnegation anyway ...do you guys really have no mirrors" she says it like its a myth. I'm about to respond when Six says "I don't want to hear about your old factions, you're dauntless now." I'm silently thankful that I didn't have to answer that question. But before I can shut myself up I ask the first question that pops into my head. "Were you a transfer too?" I immediately regret my words as they come out of my mouth. I see the Six's face change into frustration as she says "did I say you could talk to me?" I'm not sure if this is a rhetorical question.

"Uhm I just" I'm lost for words as that cold stare of hers gets me to shut up once again. "You just should keep your mouth shut. I've never seen such a curious _stiff_ before" she puts emphasis on the 'stiff' and turns her head back around when all of her friends start laughing. _Inside joke?_ "Shut up" I hear her mutter to her friends.

She leaves the table and goes to the front of the cafeteria. I release the breathe I didn't realize I was holding after she walks away. "Transfers follow Christina and Lynn they'll show you to your dorm. Be in the training room by 8:00 am." She's about to leave when Uriah leaves the table to go with her. He reaches her and puts his arm around her shoulder. I feel a pit of jealousy forming in my stomach as they leave together.

_Great_, Im interested in the last person on the earth who I thought I would ever like.

_**AN: Remember to leave a review**_


End file.
